


New Blossom's True Colors

by StarbearerTM



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbearerTM/pseuds/StarbearerTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Varos, Peri is still not certain of just what her relationship is to the Sixth Doctor.  Maybe on Faunia, looking at the plantlife, the two can answer that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Blossom's True Colors

Planet Faunia was the garden spot in the Acteon Galaxy. Since they had dropped off the twins, and gone on from Varos, Peri had retreated to the garden in the TARDIS. Noticing her absence, the Doctor had suggested a relaxing trip to a jungle planet so his friend could gather more samples. 

Unfortunately said planet had deadly vines replete with Venus flytraps. They were headed to the main population center on the planet, but an electric fence had been activated. A call to the Magistrate had promised help, but it would take a few hours. So he had been directed to a cave where the vines would not reach while Lt. Gardenia came with a rescue party.

"Of all the idiotic foolish things to do, why in the universe did you..." began the blonde haired Time Lord. His bright blue eyes glinted with anger and something else she couldn't identify.

"Maybe you should enlighten me, since you know it all, Doctor!" Peri spat back. While she had to admit it was partly her fault for not listening, she had a turn of bad luck with the vine.

Peri curled one leg under her still, wincing in pain. The instinct to huddle and crunch into a ball overrode all reason. Leaning towards her, the man wearing the glaringly bold ensemble of colors extended a hand. He boomed, "Of course I know a considerable more than you dear child! How can you benefit from my knowledge if you fail to listen?"

"I was too busy running in terror from those gardeners," the botany student huffed, feeling blood flush her cheeks as his hand touched her shoulder.

"Now, move onto your posterior, and allow me to extend your leg... Your ankle could be compromised," he commanded, concern lacing his irritation. Once he sat down again his large hands reached for her curled leg. Peri resisted the urge to straighten it for a mere minute.

"Ow!!!" yelped Peri, her voice echoing in the cavern.

"I specifically said allow me! Good heavens child must you persist in disobeying me?" the Doctor scolded further. Seizing her leg he held it immobile. Peri leaned against his red sleeve, catching her breath.

"Doctor..." the botany student gritted.

"Does it hurt when I touch this region," began the Time Lord, fingers palpating the injured area and the tissues around it. 

She let out a gurgled shriek, "Doctor! It's horrible!"

"Calm down. Is it excruciating or to a lesser degree?" he continued, holding it immobile while she leaned on his sturdy frame.

"It hurts!" Peri snapped, cutting him off.

"That much is obvious. However your current attitude requires pacification. That excited state caused by your flight or fight reflex is exacerbating your sensation of pain," he continued. Despite her anger she liked the sound of his voice rambling on. It gave her something to focus on.

"Okay, I'm taking deep breaths," she panted, realizing he was right.

"Marked improvement. Now, I shall presently attempt to extend your leg whilst repositioning it. Tell me any marked sensations of localized pain, my dear girl," he urged, dropping the timbre of his voice to a more calming tone. 

Nodding Peri bit her lip to indicate she was ready. The stifled shriek that she let out also echoed once he slowly but smoothly tilted her body to the side. Hands on her ankle and hip he extended the leg. Splintering pain shot up the limb across her ankle like a line of fire. 

Through the tears she glared at him and shrilled, "Ouch damn it!"

"Peri, hush now, that maneuver is complete. Inhale, exhale," the Doctor instructed, balancing her injured foot on his lap. 

Peri hugged herself and shivered, trying to listen despite tears. She grumbled, "oh fine just tear my leg off, Doctor!"

"Nonsense... Your synovial ankle joint is inflamed along with the Achilles' tendon, indicative of a sprain. With sufficient elevation, rest, and the proper supporting bandages it shall recover," the Doctor continued, holding the foot in a fixed position. 

"Easy for you to say," she panted watching him dig through his pockets for bandages and whatever else he kept in that revolting coat.

"Didn't I tell you to inhale and exhale! Less talking allows for greater oxygenation, which will assist the natural process of healing," he lectured, slowly manipulating the foot. "Now see you able to feel..."

"You're killing me," she half whimpered.

"I must ascertain if there is soft tissue or bone fractures, Peri," he clicked his tongue, keeping his voice even. "I apologize for the discomfort but it is necessary."

"Don't you even care that I'm writhing in agony?" gritted she.

"How can you ask such an asinine question? Your safety is of paramount concern," he shot back, blue eyes showing irritation and hurt she would question his motives. Moments from smacking him she settled for glaring at him instead. However when she saw him pull out a familiar pouch her anger subsided. He busied himself delicately pushing needles into strategic places on her leg.

"That's better," she sighed in relief as she watched him gingerly remove her shoe.

"I do regret your absence of trust in my methods. You honestly considered that I would purposely allow you to endure extended periods of pain without some relief? I am familiar with the esteem t of human pain tolerance... Which is sufficiently below my own," he continued, while his eyes met hers. Both hands positioned her to brace her back against the cave wall for support. 

For a minute the sense was there. She really saw him not as a replacement, but as the Doctor. Her Doctor, the man who waxed philosophical and failed to suffer fools gladly. Since the last few adventures she had not considered the man before much because her present attention focused on her friend.

No, make that her best friend. The botany student remained silent while he cleaned her injured foot. Tightly yet not too tightly he wrapped her ankle with some self-sticking neon green ace wrap.

"There, that dressing should suffice. Your ankle will display mild edema coupled with a throbbing sensation. At present it is prudent to maintain elevation," he explained, extracting something else that he wrapped over her ankle. Soothing coolness seeped through the self-hardening wrap. Just what planet where he had obtained the solidifying coolant pack she could not remember.

Around her shoulders she felt him drape his coat. Had she been so zoned out she lost track of time. He called out, "Peri!"

"What? I was trying to relax..." Peri protested, noticing the small black cats on the inside of the coat lining.

"Ah, your natural endorphins are active. That is a good sign," the Doctor observed. 

"These cats...in your coat... I like them," Peri observed, tracing them with a finger.

"Ah you noticed them! Aren't they a marvelous touch to a sartorial masterpiece?" he said proudly.

Stifling a laugh Peri said, "they're the only thing I like about this horrible coat except that it's nice and warm..."

"Horrible? Horrible? My coat? I'll have you know that coat was custom stitched for me by a masterful..." Fumed the Time Lord in outrage. Peri's giggling interrupted him.

"It's nice and warm, but even if it's awful I've gotten used to it," she interrupted.

"Oh, have you indeed?" he asked, checking her ankle. "And you are adamant that it is so deplorable merely based on its appearance?"

"Appearance aside, it's soft and warm. I may not like the color, but if I close my eyes, it doesn't matter," Peri countered.

"Humans always place such high value on their sense of sight. It's a travesty. Discrimination against garments is a crime of fashion!" snorted the Doctor, shaking his head. "A flower that smells as putrid as rotten meat to you still is ambrosia to flies."

"Well I appreciate you spouting off about aesthetics... But I don't hate this coat anymore," Peri interrupted.

"Have I swayed your lack of taste? Can you appreciate the coat for its merits despite your prejudice, unfair though it is, on its appearance?" he challenged her.

"Yes, I can, and do," Peri nodded. "It's a nice coat, even if it makes my eyes bleed. It has it's good qualities."

"There is hope for you yet my dear girl," the Doctor murmured, slightly impressed with her admission.

"And the man wearing it I've gotten used to also," Peri continued. "And I'm glad to call him my friend..."

"Must you refer to yourself in the third person. I do not object to your humility, but it would not impair my opinion of you if you referred to the person in question directly," he chided.

"Doctor, I mean you of course. I'm glad you're my friend," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well you should feel privileged to travel in my presence," he said proudly. 

"I do, but humility wouldn't hurt you either, Doctor," she quipped back.

"My pride has considerable basis in fact, Peri," he assured her. Holding the coat around her, Peri did have to admit this Doctor had a list of qualities to be proud of, despite his abrasive nature. 

"As much as you love to pontificate, we still are miles from the TARDIS, Doctor," she observed. "Miles of swamp, with Mosquitos the size of hummingbirds. And a labyrinthine course."

"Ah, you have been utilizing sophisticated words in your vocabulary. Purely my influence of course. However distance is relative my dear child," he continued, checking her leg with measured touches. 

"Does Professor Chlorophyll know his distances, since you volunteered to investigate?" she asked.

"He is a man of science, like I am. I would expect no less," huffed the Doctor. This comment won another eye roll and sigh from Peri. 

"Man, men," Peri repeated. "Xanthophyll does a lot of his research!"

"Indeed she does. She's a woman of science. Judging from your tone do I suspect you accuse me of sexism? When gender itself is fluid in many cultures and those with biological sex identify as non binary and such categories in some societies is spurious?" asked the Time Lord, blue eyes wide with something akin to hurt.

"But she works for him!" Peri grumbled. 

"That she does, as a student. He has male students as well. Do not hurdle their society by the limitations of your planet’s prejudice," he scolded.

"I'm not! I just... ugh, forget it," Peri growled. She sighed, trying to pull her leg away.

"Peri whatever is the matter?" He then asked, keeping his hand on her leg. 

"What's the matter? Doctor, come on!" snapped Peri.

"My comment implies no favoritism of male supremacy. You are responsible for lacing my verbiage with implied sexism," he explained, shaking his head.

"I just..." began Peri before tensing.

"It's hardly your fault you were raised in a male dominated society. Peri, did a male in authority somehow push you to feel inferior?" asked the Time Lord, raising a graceful eyebrow.

"Yes! And sometimes you do!" snapped Peri, voice cracking. He flinched visibly, to her delight which was a bit mean spirited but justified.

"Peri... I treat all humans the same regardless of gender. I extend to you the same lack of bias as any human," he said in a lower soothing tone.

"How can you stand being around a lowly human," she got out but clapped a hand over her mouth.

"My dear girl, I said nothing of the sort," the Doctor reassured her before he sighed. "If I thought you puerile and stupid would I continue our friendship? Or my attempts to share the benefits of my experience regarding the wonders of space and time?" 

Peri hugged herself, determined not to cry. His words rang true but she felt her self control slipping. "Doctor..."

"Peri, I realize that my sanity slippage resulted in an attempt to strangle you but I swear that I mean you no harm," he insisted, cupping her cheek.

"It's not that! You just... I feel like you can't stand me. That you only keep me around because..." trailed off the botany student, chin wobbling. Nevertheless she did not flinch at his soft touch, filled with warmth that a sixy degree body could provide.

Letting out a sigh, he shook his head. The Doctor chided, "Don't be foolish. And don't you dare presume such a scenario. I enjoy your company, Peri. Make no mistake."

His words though rough, eased her doubts. She realized she was presuming a lot. If he wanted her gone he would have said so, right? Tentative hands rested on her shoulders, while his clear blue gaze settled upon her. A spark of concern grew brightly. 

"Then why do you and I argue?" she asked.

"I delight in debating with you," he admitted, smiling a bit. Just the sound of those words caused a chain reaction in her mind and heart. From doubt to acceptance her mind thoughts raced. Of course, he was happiest when verbally sparring with her. Overcome with emotion she leaned up and hugged him tightly.

Instead of pulling away his arms wrapped around her to return it. He even repositioned her so her leg angled over one knee and she sat learned against his other now folded. Such a hug seemed too long in coming and it lifted her spirits even more. Fondness spilled over with her tears. On top of her head he rested his chin gently, asking, "Now do you feel better?"

"Mm hmm," Peri admitted. “But I wish I’d brought a notebook to write about the plants we’ve discovered…”

“My dear child you’re quite fortunate that I have the foresight to anticipate your shortcomings in memory. Allow me,” he said with an exasperated sigh, pointing to his coat. “If you’ll look in the inner pocket…”

“Beside the black cats or above them?” Peri asked opening the coat. The Time Lord indicated the exact pocket for her to fish through, out of which she pulled a small moleskin book fastened with an elastic band, and a pen that unscrewed, made of a bluish wood. 

“These are beautiful Doctor,” Peri murmured, undoing the journal to feel the quality of the paper.

“I’m relieved you appreciate the quality of the gift,” he murmured. 

“Thank you Doctor,” Peri said softly, giving him a smile. She folded back the first page and unscrewed the pen so she could begin writing and categorizing the myriad of plants. Of course the Doctor insisted on adding his own expertise and corrected her observations. 

**  
During the next few hours Peri continued to recline and record what they had already seen. Lost in debate with the Doctor over the function of the vines and Jambra pitcher plants they were in their own bubble of intellectual debate. At least with plants Peri felt in her element, able to hold her own. 

"By the true vine!" exclaimed a few voices from nearby. The botany student glanced up, flinching, yet the Doctor seemed relaxed. Of course he probably knew they were there. 

"Doctor, Peri! There you are," interrupted a voice.

"Xanthophyll!" the Doctor replied, smiling. "Took you long enough."

In the shadows Peri saw three figures. One of them stepped forwards, commenting, "A man of your high fashion blends right in!"

Wearing a coat and smock that came to her knees, a woman led several green uniformed people resplendent in other bright hues. The pattern of plaid upon paisley dominated her garments. Peri blinked at the garish garments, realizing then and there how they blended in with the vast variety of plant life they'd slogged through. Only in the muted palate of the shadowed cave did they stand out.

Of course. She remembered the day they'd entered into the population center and came across the woman, only a few years older than she. Peri had been the one ridiculed of not wearing raiment worthy of a visitor. 

“You have my utmost gratitude for locating Peri and I,” said the Doctor, inclining his head. “Peripugilliam Brown, may I introduce Xanthophyll, assistant to Dr. Chlorophyll and the daughter of the planet’s Magistrate…”

His hands waved in an odd manner of a tree billowing in the breeze. Xanthophyll repeated the gesture and greeted Peri. It dawned on the botany student just why she wore the Doctor’s coat over her shoulders now, not just more for warmth but to help her blend into the society. She wasn’t regarded with distaste.

“An expert on plants,” Xanthophyll said to Peri, glancing at the page she still had open.

“Peri is a botany student indeed,” said the Doctor, smiling in his smug way that seemed far more endearing and less irritating. Wrapping an arm around her, he guided her out of the cavern alongside Xanthophyll to the transport outside.

Speaking to the other botanist, Peri felt a warm glow inside her that eclipsed the aching hole she felt. Despite the fact the Doctor was a different individual, she was starting to see him. She gave him a glance, smiling.

“At long last you finally see me,” he whispered in appreciation. After she nodded he couldn't resist adding, “Took you long enough!”

“Doctor, my eyes were burning because of the hideous coat. How could I take a good look at you?” Peri shot back. Though he huffed and grumbled his eyes sparkled.

“Hideous? HIDEOUS? I’ll have you know…” he chided, starting on a verbal tirade of his coat’s sartorial virtues while Peri listened with a smile this time instead of a wince. Their argument boarded on sassiness and banter rather then hurt and anger now.

They were still best friends. She didn’t have the urge to abandon his side, because in him she sensed he was afraid and bristly like a rose with thorns. If you knew where they poked you, it was not so hard to handle them. In addition, she had the distinction of being the first face his new face saw, something she began to consider a sacred privilege. The botany student would learn to cherish that fact in her mind and heart the longer their friendship and journey lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing series 8 of new who I thought the dynamic between Peri and the 6th was a bit like Clara and 12th. So I placed a bit of that flavor in Peri’s point of view here. Thanks to Nerdowl for helping with the concepts and the encouragement of writing a 6th doctor story! The BBC owns Doctor Who and Peri. The only things I own are the idea of Faunia and the characters Xanthophyll and Chlorophyll are from an RP with Nerdowl based on the 6th Doctor. This is a work of fanfiction written in tribute of Colin Baker’s doctor and Nicola Bryant’s portrayal of Peri.


End file.
